Uniform
by nonmaden
Summary: Ada berbagai seragam yang dikenakan warga Kunugigaoka. Tapi, jika dikenakan oleh orang yang berbeda, maka kesannya juga berbeda. Kumpulan drabble. Sugino x various chara. Slash & straight pair.


**Disclaimer:** Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei

 **Warn:** OOC, typo, dsb...

Aku nggak tau bikin apaan... #nyelem

 **~oOo~**

 **~Baseball~**

Bisa mengenakan seragam _baseball_ Kunugigaoka merupakan kebanggaan untuk Sugino. Salah satu klub _baseball_ terkuat dari sekolah elit yang terkenal. Seragam yang menjadi saksi latihan keras Sugino. Berapa liter keringat yang membasahi seragam itu tiap hari. Berapa banyak debu yang menempel hingga mengotori seragam putih itu. Juga noda darah yang tercetak jelas akibat insiden kecil selama latihan. Semuanya memiliki cerita yang selalu diingat Sugino.

Namun, bagi Sugino, seberapa pun kerennya dia dan teman-temannya ketika mengenakan seragam kebanggaan tersebut, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Shindo. Kadang Sugino berpikir, apa yang membuat Shindo telihat spesial. Mereka mengenakan seragam yang sama, dengan cara yang sama. Mereka berdua bahkan menempati posisi yang sama. Apakah karena fisik Shindo yang tegap dan kokoh? Ataukah karena kemampuan Shindo? Sugino masih belum mengerti.

"Hei, Sugino! Kau belum pulang?"

Lamunan Sugino dibuyarkan oleh kedatangan Shindo di ruang klub. Waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Para siswa telah meninggalkan gedung sekolah, menyisakan beberapa orang yang masih bertahan.

"Y-ya... tadi aku beres-beres sedikit..." jawab Sugino.

' _Ya... beres-beres...'_

Shindo menghampiri bangku yang diduduki Sugino. Badannya yang menjulang tampak seperti benteng jika dilihat ketika Sugino duduk.

"Kuharap kita bisa bermain bersama lagi suatu hari nanti," ucapnya sembari mengulurkan tangan.

Sugino bangkit dari posisinya, meraih uluran tangan dan menjabatnya erat, "ya... semoga."

Shindo menarik tubuh Sugino dalam pelukan persahabatan lalu menepuk punggungnya dua kali. Sugino hanya bergeming diperlakukan demikian.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, kawan."

Sugino membalasnya dengan senyuman. Setelah ini, frekuensinya melihat Shindo dalam balutan seragam _baseball_ akan jauh berkurang. Kepindahannya ke kelas E telah ditetapkan.

' _Sampai jumpa, kawan.'_

 **~Swimsuit~**

Musim panas berarti saatnya bermain air. Kolam renang mulai dibuka pada musim ini. Sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa tempat tersebut pasti ramai karena tingginya suhu udara. Tak terkecuali dengan murid-murid kelas 3-E Kunugigaoka. Lihat saja Kurahashi yang bersemangat ingin merendam diri di kolam renang gedung utama... jika jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari kelas dan dia tidak pingsan karena dehidrasi sebelum sampai.

Beruntung sang guru ajaib mereka telah menyiapkan kejutan spesial. Sebuah kolam di tengah hutan lengkap dengan jalur renang. Sontak anak-anak kelas 3-E segera melepas _jersey_ penutup pakaian renang mereka. Mereka berlomba-lomba menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam, merasakan air segar penghalau udara panas.

Hal semacam ini tentu tidak akan dilewatkan oleh Okajima. Dengan sigap, siswa paling _ero_ di kelas 3-E merekam para siswi yang berbalut seragam renang Kunugigaoka. Lensa kamera fokus pada tonjolan bagian atas teman perempuannya, terutama yang berukuran lebih. Sebut saja Yada, Hayami dan Nakamura.

Namun, pandangan Sugino tidak tertuju pada siswi-siswi incaran Okajima. Sugino tidak memandang seberapa besar ukuran bagian favorit Okajima. Baginya, walau ukurannya biasa, seorang gadis tetap tampak menarik. Apalagi jika gadis itu adalah gadis idamannya. Sayangnya Sugino hanya bisa mencuri-curi pandang ke arah pujaan hatinya.

Entah kapan sang Madonna kelas dapat membalas perasaan mantan anggota klub _baseball_.

 **~Shirt~**

Menyebalkan.

Terasaka Ryoma adalah orang yang sangat menyebalkan.

Semuanya tahu bahwa Terasaka adalah orang yang paling malas latihan fisik. Dia adalah murid yang paling tidak serius mengikuti pelajaran Karasuma- _sensei_. Tapi yang membuat Sugino kesal adalah... bagaimana bisa orang yang tampak malas berolahraga itu bisa memiliki tubuh yang bagus? Lihat saja otot _pectoral_ nya yang dipamerkan dari balik seragam musim panas. Sugino sering secara tidak sengaja melihat Terasaka melonggarkan seragamnya karena gerah. Atau ketika seorang setan merah melepas paksa seragam si biang onar hingga Sugino dapat melihat jelas otot _abdomen_ nya. Di sana tercetak blok-blok dambaan setiap pria. Belum lagi ketika dia melepas kemeja –yang kancingnya sudah hilang sebagian– untuk menerima pukulan tentakel Itona.

Memangnya dia sering berkelahi dengan orang-orang kuat? Yang Sugino tahu, Terasaka termasuk orang yang hobi mendominasi orang-orang lemah. Berkelahi dengan orang-orang semacam itu bukan hal sulit untuk Terasaka 'kan? Terasaka pasti menang mudah. Aktivitas fisik macam apa yang dilakukan Terasaka hingga bisa mendapat tubuh semacam itu?

Sugino memperhatikan pantulan dirinya di cermin. Kemeja seragam musim panasnya tergeletak di tempat tidur. Padahal dia rajin berolahraga. Padahal dia bersemangat mengikuti pelajaran Karasuma- _sensei_. Padahal dia rajin berlatih teknik-teknik asasinasi. Tapi kenapa gambaran di cermin kamarnya adalah seorang remaja dengan perut rata?

Sugino harus berlatih lebih giat lagi.

 **~Training~**

Sosok Chiba yang berbalut seragam latihan khusus tampak mencolok bagi Sugino. Mungkin karena kesan _cool_ dan misteriusnya bertambah. Mungkin karena aroma mesiu yang lebih kentara dibanding teman-teman lainnya. Mungkin juga karena setelahnya Chiba akan berada di tempat paling tersembunyi. Yang pasti Sugino akan memperhatikan Chiba lebih sering saat latihan.

Entah bisa dikatakan keberuntungan atau musibah, secara kebetulan mereka berada dalam satu tim kali ini. Konsentrasi Sugino terpecah. Tak fokus mendengarkan strategi Isogai.

"Apa ada yang aneh denganku, Sugino?"

Bodohnya, Sugino tidak mengetahui kalau Chiba menyadari tatapan Sugino yang tertuju kepadanya.

"B-bukan apa-apa kok..."

Sugino merutuki poni abnormal Chiba. Memangnya dia tidak sakit mata memiliki poni sepanjang itu?

"Tapi dari tadi kau melihat ke arahku..."

"Itu cuma perasaanmu..." Sugino mencoba tenang dan bersikap wajar, tapi getaran dalam intonasi suaranya tak bisa disembunyikan.

"Hmm, ya sudah. Kita harus bersiap di posisi masing-masing."

"Baiklah..."

"Kalau ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, katakan saja."

Chiba belum beranjak dari posisinya, seolah menunggu jawaban Sugino.

"Emm, apa kau tidak ingin memotong ponimu?"

Chiba tak berkata apa-apa, hanya menengok ke arah Sugino lalu pergi ke posnya.

Sugino terkulai lemas. Walau hanya sekejap, dia dapat merasakan tatapan Chiba yang menusuk. Padahal sebelumnya dia memprotes poni yang menutupi mata Chiba.

Sepertinya Sugino harus berhati-hati dengan _snipper_ kelas _End_.

 **~Military~**

Sebagai seorang pria dewasa yang bekerja di Kementrian Pertahanan, sudah sewajarnya jika Karasuma Tadaomi selalu berpakaian rapi. Setelan jas hitam dan kemeja putih adalah favoritnya ketika mengajar. Padahal dia didaulat sebagai guru olah raga di kelas 3-E. Namun, Karasuma justru sering mengajar dengan mengenakan kemeja. Lihat saja Takaoka- _sensei_ yang sempat mengajar sementara sebelum didepak langsung oleh kepala dewan. Dia datang dengan mengenakan pakaian olah raga, mengajar dengan mengenakan pakaian olah raga. Sedangkan Karasuma- _sensei_ , cukup dengan melepas jas dan menggulung lengan kemeja hingga siku, dia sudah siap mengajar.

Hingga suatu hari, waktu pengaplikasian teknik-teknik ajaran Karasuma- _sensei_ tiba. Karasuma- _sensei_ tak lagi mengenakan setelan formal itu ketika mengajar. Kali ini dia mengenakan seragam militer. Mereka menjadikan gunung di belakang sekolah sebagai area latihan. Para siswa berpencar ke berbagai arah, mencari tempat sembunyi.

Sugino menyambut saat itu penuh semangat. Dia berlari cepat hingga tak sadar ada jurang di balik semak menantinya. Tak sempat menghentikan langkah, kakinya terpeleset hingga jatuh berguling ke dasar. Teriakan Nagisa menjadi hal terakhir yang didengarnya sebelum kesadarannya kabur.

Sugino merasakan kakinya tidak menapak ke tanah. Pemandangan di depannya adalah punggung tegap seseorang. Di sampingnya Nagisa berjalan sembari memancarkan kekhawatiran. Sesekali si bocah biru mencuri pandang ke arah Sugino.

"Apa kau sudah sadar?"

Adalah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pria berpakaian militer.

"Karasuma-s _ensei_..."

"Apa kepalamu sakit?"

"Tidak,"

"Lain kali hati-hati. Perhatikan sekitarmu."

"Maaf, _Sensei_..."

Sugino merasa sangat malu... digendong Karasuma- _sensei_ hingga ke ruang kesehatan karena kakinya terkilir.

 **~Seifuku~**

Terkadang Sugino merasa cemburu kepada Nakamura dan Karma. Mereka sangat kompak... dalam hal menjahili Nagisa. Mereka bisa bebas melucuti seragam Nagisa kapan pun, di mana pun dan menggantinya dengan berbagai kostum yang diperuntukkan bagi perempuan. Perlawanan Nagisa selalu sia-sia jika mereka sudah bersatu. Maklum, kemampuan fisiknya tak sebanding dengan kedua orang itu walau si biru pernah menjatuhkan Takaoka.

Sudah berapa kali Sugino melihat tubuh telanjang Nagisa yang seragamnya dilepas paksa oleh Nakamura. Sudah berapa kali Sugino melihat gadis bersurai pirang panjang itu menindih tubuh Nagisa yang notabene adalah laki-laki. Sudah berapa kali Sugino melihat Karma menahan tubuh Nagisa yang tengah dipakaikan kostum oleh Nakamura.

Sugino kesal. Dadanya terasa terbakar. Dia tak suka melihat Rio dan Karma menelanjangi Nagisa. Sayangnya dia bisa apa? Melawan? Kemampuan dan kekuatannya tak sebanding dengan Karma. Lagipula si kepala merah itu pasti punya trik-trik licik di dalam otaknya.

Sugino menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba menenangkan pikiran. Tubuhnya direbahkan. Ah, Sugino selalu menikmati empuknya kasur di kamar ini. Sangat memanjakan punggung pegalnya. Sugino berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sepreinya pun terasa lembut. Lama-lama dia jadi mengantuk.

Cklek!

Sugino membuka kelopak mata ketika merasakan tubuhnya ditindih seseorang. Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipinya.

"B-bagaimana?"

Sugino bangun, membuat orang tersebut harus bergeser di samping Sugino.

"C-cantik..."

Kalau tidak ingat bahwa dia harus menahan diri, mungkin Sugino sudah berteriak kencang dan memukul-mukul kasur yang bukan miliknya. Bagaimana tidak jika Nagisa menggerai rambutnya, dua jepit _pom pom_ bulu terletak simetris di kiri dan kanan kepalanya. Tubuh berbalut _seifuku_ dengan panjang rok setengah paha dan kaos kaki sebetis.

"Jadi..." Nagisa menggantung ucapannya.

"Jadi?"

Nagisa beranjak dari tempatnya, berpindah ke pangkuan Sugino.

Karma dan Rio bisa melihat Nagisa setengah telanjang. Kedua _prankster_ itu bisa menjahili Nagisa dan mendapat ekspresi malu, lelah dan pasrah atas kelakuan mereka. Namun, hanya Sugino yang bisa membuat Nagisa rela melakukan _crossdress_ dan bersolek layaknya perempuan. Dan ekspresi Nagisa setelahnya... hanya Sugino yang bisa melihatnya.

 **~End~**

Spesial buat **Kiyoha** yang kemarin mabok Sugino, ini ShindoSugi plus uke!Sugi buat kamu... dan **Ratu Obeng** yang udah rikues SugiNagi (bonus(?) SugiKanza)... semoga suka...

Makasih udah baca ff ini...

Mind to review?


End file.
